


My job

by Readerstories



Series: Sam Winchester x reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about a Sam x reader fic where Sam and the reader have been together for a while and he is just now explaining that he is a hunter and that's why he's gone so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My job

You hear a knock on your front door, and because of the way the person is knocking, you know it is Sam. You haven’t seen him in a while, so you’re glad to see his face when you open the door. He scoops you up in a big hug before you can say as much as a hello, but you don’t mind. Instead you just murmur “I’ve missed you” into his neck.

He sets you down again and kisses you softly on your lips, locking his arms around your waist. When you pull apart, you smile at each other with huge grins on your faces.

“Should I make you some food? I was thinking some lasagna maybe?” Sam gives you a little kiss.

“I would love that. Your food is amazing and I’m starving.”

“Of course you love my food, I’m an excellent chef.” Sam lets out a snort at that.

“And I thought cooks should be humble.”

“Well, I’m not. Now, come on, we can talk while I cook.”

While you make the lasagna you and Sam talk about things that have happened since you last saw each other, and subjects you never seem to tire of. It is only when you try to make Sam explain what kind of “job” he had been doing that he denies to answer. You had asked him many times before, but he had refused then too. So you quickly gave up, and focused on nicer topics.

When dinner was eaten, dishes was done, you retreated to the couch to watch a movie. You popped one in the DVD player. You often watched movies together, you often lying with your head in Sam’s lap and him stroking your hair. The movie was often forgotten before it was even halfway finished, since sometimes one of you fell asleep on simple kisses led to a heated make out session. Tonight turned out to be not so different from those. Sam was absent mindedly stroking your hair, and you were already half asleep when he spoke up.

“Do you really want to know what my job is?” Sensing the seriousness in his voice, you sit up before nodding. Sam takes a deep breath before fully turning towards you.

“You know all this “crazy talk” that people call it, about the supernatural?” You give him another nod, not really sure where he is going with this.

“Well, it’s not crazy talk, it’s real. Pretty much everything that goes bump in the night exists. And I and Dean hunt them. The bad ones, the ones that kill people.” Sam looks at you, waiting for you to say anything, but you just sit there staring out into nothing, blinking over and over again. It takes a few minutes of silence before you can get your brain and mouth to work together again.

“So everything supernatural exists. Like vampires?”

“Yes”, Sam answers.

“So are the things they say about them in movies and books true? Stake through the heart, garlic, and they burn in sunlight?” you ask him.

“No, not really. Sunlight gives them nasty sunburn, but garlic doesn’t do anything, and you have to cut off their heads to kill them. Plus all their theeth are sharp, not just two.”

You and Sam sit on the couch talking about monsters and hunting until the early, grey hours of the morning. When you finally crawl in to bed, you snuggle up close to Sam and he puts his arms around you. “I’m glad you finally told me”, you say in low, tried voice. “I wouldn’t have admitted it before, but I was starting to go a little nuts speculating about what your job was.”

“Oh yeah?” You nod and kiss him.

“Almost started to think that you were a stripper or something.” You feel and hear Sam’s outburst of laughter.

“A stripper?” he asks with a smile.

“Well, I can't help where my mind goes, you have the body for it.” That triggers another burst of laughter.

“Thank you for that. Now we should both sleep”, he says with a kiss to your hair. You close your eyes and try to calm down. You glad you have Sam’s arms around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
